GEORGIA ON MY MIND
by Suushi
Summary: Tout est parti en fumée, il y environ 1 an, peut-être un peu moins. Et cette jeune femme, maladroite et indiscrète se retrouve seule dans une Géorgie post apocalyptique. Après avoir échappé aux hordes de geeks, s'être séparé de ses amis d'Atlanta, sa ville natale, elle fait la rencontre d'un petit groupe de survivants habitant une prison, véritable Eldorado dans ce monde perdu...
1. Une vie haut perchée

En temps normal, les zombies sont couchés sur papier. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru en voir grandeur nature, animés et sonores. Dans un premier temps, j'étais excitée à l'idée que des morts vivants existent réellement. C'était un cas isolé, maitrisé, et j'étais en sécurité sur le toit de mon immeuble, une clope à la bouche. Je me foutais un peu de tout.

Maintenant, ce n'est plus vraiment la même chose. Ils ne me font plus peur, ils me dégoutent et m'inspirent de la haine. Je vis dans une constante crainte non pas de les voir, mais justement de ne pas les voir. Il vaut mieux les avoir en vue que ne pas savoir où ils se trouvent et se cacher d'un mal que l'on ne parvient pas à situer.

De la musique. Merde, d'où ça vient ? C'est très proche. Et je vais finir piégée si je ne bouge pas. Vite. Je retire le cran de sureté de mon pistolet, et, arme au poing je progresse discrètement dans la forêt. La pénombre va vite être un avantage en leur faveur. Il faut que je trouve un arbre, un toit, n'importe quoi en hauteur.

J'entends des bruissements à quelques pas d'ici. Je me cache, scrutant les alentours mais ne vois rien de plus qu'une maison. Je la longe pour accéder à la porte d'entrée, mais au moment d'allumer ma lampe torche pour y voir plus clair, j'entends des pas qui se rapprochent, sortant de la bicoque. Je me cache rapidement sous le perron après avoir vérifié que je serai seule là-dessous. Plus de musique, le calme est revenu mais pas pour longtemps. J'ai raté ma chance, je vais devoir rebrousser chemin avant que les geeks n'arrivent.

- Vite, faut qu'on se dépêche de partir. Ils vont arriver en masse à cause du bruit, _murmure une voix provenant de l'intérieur._

- Désolée, j'ai pas fait gaffe, _répond une voix féminine._

C'est une femme qui sort en première. Jeune, élancée. Elle a les cheveux jusqu'au cou, et se balade avec une mitraillette. Visiblement, la musique, c'est elle.

- La prochaine fois, on le fera dans la prison, ça devient trop dangereux de sortir la nuit.

Qu'est-ce « qu'on fera la prochaine fois » ? L'homme sort. Il porte une capuche et un couteau énorme. A côté, mon couteau de cuisine piqué dans une maison est pathétique.

Une prison ? Ces jeunes gens maladroits sont donc prisonniers ? Plus rien ne m'étonne maintenant...

Des bruits désagréables de geeks se rapprochent. Leurs gémissements étranges donnent un aspect glauque à la scène, et je peux constater de sous les marches de la maison le visage plus ou moins serein de la jeune femme se décomposant face à la panique qui s'empare d'elle.

Quelques secondes où chacun de nous sort son attirail d'armes et les voilà. Il y en a quatre, et je reste à terre, observant les deux humains se mettre en position de défense.  
Je m'apprête à sortir de ma cachette pour aller les aider quand une voiture déboule en trombe, percutant les geeks au passage. Le véhicule s'arrête, et un homme en sort, arbalète en main. Le petit groupe s'attaque aux geeks et leur règle leurs sorts en deux ou trois mouvements. Le mec à l'arbalète se débrouille pas mal, et une fois le combat terminé, il se met à crier sur les deux jeunes gens, comme si attirer quelques morts-vivants en plus ne le dérangeait pas.

- Vous êtes devenus dingues ?! Si vous voulez baiser, la prison est pleine de chambres. Trouvez-vous-en une au lieu de disparaître en pleine nuit, _fait-il_.

La petite scène se termine et l'accusateur pousse le couple dans leur voiture avant de regarder autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'est dans les environs. Il m'éclaire même avec la lampe torche, je mets mes mains devant mes yeux pour me cacher de la lumière aveuglante qu'il pointe sur moi. Un instant je sens qu'il me voit mais je ne cherche pas à sortir de là où je suis. Je fais cavalier seul, j'ai toujours préféré ainsi, j'ai toujours été ainsi. Il rentre dans sa caisse, et le petit groupe repart aussi sec, avec la nourriture que je convoitais.

La nuit se passe plutôt doucement. Je me cale dans mon abri : un arbre avec un matelas ficelé entre trois branches. Je suis sauvage, je monte aux arbres depuis toute gosse. Ce mode de vie me convient assez. On n'arrêtait pas de me rabâcher « fais gaffe, le jour où tu tomberas tu rigoleras moins ». J'ai eu raison de ne pas y avoir prêté attention.

Les geeks me laissent tranquille, même si j'en vois au petit matin qui lèvent les yeux pour voir si l'odeur qu'ils reniflent ne proviendrait pas d'en haut. Je ne vais hélas pas pouvoir rester ici longtemps, la faim se pointe et le bruit de mon estomac va bientôt attirer des morts. Il faut bouger.


	2. Arbalète

J'ai dû descendre de mon arbre, j'avais senti à trois kilomètres l'odeur de la mort qui approchait. Les geeks allaient renverser l'arbre complètement si ils me trouvaient là. Je laissais donc mon abri pour quelques temps avant de descendre, sac vide sur le dos.

Je croisais la route de quelques geeks égarés mais tout allait bien. Je devais aller sur l'autoroute qui menait à Atlanta même. Un côté vide, la voie où on entrait dans la ville et un autre où les voitures s'entassait pour sortir et quitter le cimetière qui se faisait à mesure que le temps filait. Dans les voitures, les gens amenait des provisions à foisons. J'avais beaucoup de choix, comme personne ne passait par là de peur de se faire surprendre par un geek encore au volant.

Je piquais des boites de conserves et des bouteilles d'eau pour les mettre dans mon sac quand j'entendis un bruit à ma droite, venant de la ville. Je ne voulais pas tourner la tête, de peur de voir ce qui arrivait pour me manger. Fermant mon sac, je le mis sur mes épaules et courait aussi vite que je pus pour aller me refugier dans la forêt à un kilomètre environ. J'y allais souvent avec mes potes, pour fumer sans être emmerdés par mes vieux cons de voisins.

J'en avais semé pas mal, au bruit. Il en restait toujours quelques uns à mes trousses, et je dus me dépecher pour rejoindre mon arbre matelassé. Il y en avait un en bas qui faisait son bruit dégueulasse. Je lui plantais un couteau dans la tête et continuais ma route, d'autres geeks derrière moi. Je décrivais à travers la cambrousse pour ne pas m'éloigner de trop, la nuit commençant à tomber. Mais en faisant cela, j'en ramenais d'autres, et des plus rapides également. Un mort manqua même de me faire tomber et je sentis mon genou craquer au moment de reprendre ma route. Un mal de chien.

Je regagnais ma planque rapidement, après avoir sauté par-dessus d'un marais dans lequel on s'enfonçait. Une fois de plus, je parvenais à survivre. J'ai bien failli mourir plus d'une fois, et ça fait un an que je mords la poussière à chaque rencontre avec ces putains de saloperies.

- Aaaaaaaah ! _Tentais-je de me retenir de crier._

Se remettre le genou en place avec une bretelle de sac à dos procure une douleur immense. Je ne suis décidemment pas faite pour cette vie. J'ignorais pourquoi j'étais toujours en vie, alors que je ne valais pas mieux que d'autres qui ont péri avant moi. Mais la mort était proche. J'étais indifférente à ces horreurs, mais pas au monde dévasté qui me bouleversait. Le comportement humain changeait et tout le monde était désemparé face à cette catastrophe.  
Je laisse passer le petit groupe en contrebas, ne risquant plus grand-chose. J'avais à manger pour quelques jours, je pouvais ne plus descendre jusque là.

Je tentais d'améliorer encore plus ma branche en pendant un geek un peu plus bas. L'odeur du monstre n'attirera pas l'attention sur moi. Je lui coupais les mains et lui fracassais la machoire pour qu'il ne puisse pas, dans un accès de vengeance s'en prendre à moi. Au moins personne ne viendra m'emmerder quand je serais là haut.

Mon genou mit deux jours à arrêter de me faire souffrir. J'étais restée en haut tout ce temps, tentant de le plier de temps à autre. Mon pendu poussait ses traditionnels gémissements et je m'y étais presque faite. Tout ce temps pour vraiment me reposer. J'avais néanmoins besoin de dormir. Je n'y arriverais plus. Pas après ce que j'avais vu. La réalité avait totalement empreint mon subconscient et j'avais même du mal à fermer les yeux la nuit de peur de les retrouver dans mon sommeil.

- Oh c'est dégueulasse,_ lança une voix tout d'un coup._

Je voulus sursauter, mais me résignai. C'était la voix du mec à l'arbalète de l'autre nuit. Et visiblement il n'était pas tout seul en bas, à contempler le geek au bout de la corde. Ils étaient drôles presque, à trouver ça « dégueulasse ». Eux avaient une prison, moi j'avais un arbre. Alors les leurres sont proportionnels, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a.

- Tu vas pas le tuer ? _demande quelqu'un._

- J'ai déjà gaché une flèche avec Andrea une fois avec un pendu, ça se reproduira pas,_ déclara Arbalète._

- C'est bizarre quand même, _fit une nouvelle voix_. Le mec n'a plus de main et plus de mâchoire.

- On a dû le mettre là pour tromper les rôdeurs…

Et c'est à ce moment là que mon sac à dos glissa de la branche. Je voulais le rattraper alors en me retenant au tronc je l'ai chopé en me penchant. Le poids du sac m'entraîna et je tombai en attérissant dans un buisson, laissant échapper un cri de surprise.

J'eus à peine le temps de relever la tête que je sentais sur moi des regards, mais aussi des canons prêts à tirer. Une flèche était en place aussi, dans ma direction. Arbalète me regarda droit dans les yeux, me tenant en joug de son arme discrète et silencieuse avant de me tirer le bras pour me lever. Je retombais aussi sec, mon genou ayant subi le choc de la chûte lui aussi.

- Je suis pas armée, _murmurais-je en grimaçant de douleur._

- C'est toi qui l'a mis là ? _demanda une jeune femme, celle d'il y a trois jours._

Je répondais à la positive puis, essayant de me relever, je vis qu'ils restaient toujours méfiants et menaçant envers moi et je dûs mettre mes mains en l'air pour leur prouver que je n'avais aucune idée en tête. De toute façon, qu'est ce que j'irais faire contre des vivants ?

- T'as quoi à ton genou ? _demanda Arbalète en me montrant de son arme le bandage._

- Tordu, peut-être cassé.

Des bruissements de feuilles. Vite, le groupe se retourne et je vois arriver deux geeks qui veulent s'en prendre à la fille. Arbalète décoche une flèche et tire entre les deux yeux du monstre avant de couler un regard vers moi.

- Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent ! _déclara une femme plus agée qui tuait une saloperie au couteau._

- Merde… On bouge ! _gueula Arbalète._

Il se tourna vers moi, et regarda ses camarades. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire eux non plus. Je voulais quitter un monde pareil, mais pas en étant bouffée. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils m'emmènent avec eux. Je n'allais pas m'en sortir seule. J'arrivais à peine à tenir debout.

- Allez, viens, _me fait-il en me tendant le bras._

Je m'accrochais comme je pus à son épaule en sautant à moitié, le sac à dos plein à craquer sur le dos. Leur voiture était garée quelques mètres plus loin fort heureusement. Je m'asseyais comme je pus alors qu'Arbalète démarrait en trombe et fonça. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais en sécurité dans une caisse qui sentait la transpiration et le sang.


	3. Retrouvailles en Enfer

La prison était précédée d'une cour, précédée de couloir, tous les deux vidés des morts. Un gosse nous ouvra la porte en grillage. Je restais sur ce détail quelques secondes. Un gosse. Un môme, avec un chapeau de shérif. Comment…

La voiture s'arrêta dans une cour où un homme plutôt âgé attendait, avec des béquilles. Il lui manquait une jambe… Je pleurais silencieusement pour ces horreurs que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant. Je constatais que des hommes tentaient tout comme moi de survivre, même si ils avaient eu moins de chance que moi.

- Où est Rick ? _demanda Arbalète_. On a une fille avec nous.

- Il est seul, _répond le vieux._ Elle a été mordue ?

- Non, elle est tombé d'un arbre, _répondit la fille_. Elle avait déjà une blessure au genou.

- Je vais voir ça,_ déclara Béquilles._

Je suis encore dans la voiture quand tout le groupe se disperse. Arbalète rentre dans un bloc de la prison accompagné de la petite blonde qui l'accompagnait. Le vieux ouvrit la portière arrière, et me trouva dans un sale état. A moitié évanouie à cause de la douleur, le genou en compote. Il me demanda juste si je pouvais marcher, et je lui répondis que j'allais essayer.

Il écarta alors la portière et je me fis violence pour me lever. Je ne voyais plus beaucoup, n'entendais plus beaucoup non plus. Tout était marron, gris, des tâches, du flou. Et avant que je ne tombe contre le béton, j'entendis le vieux dire « Du renfort par ici ! ».

- On peut pas la garder, _disait une voix_.

- Mais t'as vu le nombre de choses qu'elle avait dans son sac ? On a plusieurs jours de nourritures avec ça, Rick, _riposta la voix du vieux_.

- On sait pas d'où elle vient, si ça se trouve le mec pendu était son pote… _répartissait la voix d'Arbalète_.

- Moi je la connais.

Je retombais dans le coltard à ce moment là, tout juste pour me rendre compte que je connaissais cette voix tout comme celle-ci me connaissait. Cette voix, c'était celle de Glenn.

- On va lui donner des vivres et la laisser partir dans cet état ?_ fit une voix féminine._

- Non, Glenn la connaît.

Des éclats, des extraits. C'était tout ce que j'avais pendant cette période de sommeil comateux. Je me réveillais, puis retombais. Mais à un moment je finis par ouvrir les yeux et aperçut la lumière déclinante sur le mur gris foncé face à moi. Un lit… J'étais sur un lit. Menottée. La jeune femme qui avait forniqué la dernière fois dans la maison était là, en train de me surveiller, en compagnie d'un brun. Il tourna la tête au moment où je m'éclaircissais la gorge.

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps on ne s'est pas vu ?_ demanda t-il_.

- Hum… Six mois… ? J'ai perdu la notion du temps…

- Un an. Un an, je me croyais seul dans cette merde et voilà que je te retrouve toujours perchée sur tes arbres, un an après.

Je riais, rire étouffé par la douleur de mon genou qui me relançait.

- C'est Maggie, ma fiancée, _me présenta t-il à la jeune femme près de lui._

J'acquiesçais, et ne dis plus un mot, soufflant et remerciant je ne sais qui encore en poste dans l'au-delà pour m'avoir gardé un ami tel que lui.

Maggie annonça qu'elle allait chercher Rick, et nous laissa tous les deux.

- Tu m'as manqué, petite, _sourit-il_.

- C'est dingue…

- Je te croyais morte. Je me rappelle que t'étais devant moi dans la foule, et qu'un camion est passé, et c'est à ce moment là que je t'ai perdue, _expliqua t-il_.

- Je sais pas… Merde, j'arrive plus à penser.

- T'as dû en voir des choses toute seule dans la forêt…

- Oui…

Au même moment, la porte métallique s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un grand type brun, portant une chemise marron clair et des santiags. Pas de doute, le chapeau de shérif lui appartenait. Arbalète le suivait, et arborait toujours son arme comme si j'allais dans mon état tous les tuer.

- J'ai appris que tu étais une amie de Glenn. Saches que c'est une des seules raisons pour lesquelles tu es encore ici. Et ça ne veut pas non plus dire que tu resteras avec nous non plus.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?_ demanda Arbalète._

- Je…

C'est vrai ça ? Comment je m'appelle déjà ? A force de ne plus parler, ni avec moi-même, ni avec personne, j'avais effacé mon identité. Je regarde mon ami, impuissante, les yeux écarquillés. Comment c'était possible de supprimer l'état, l'aspect humain jusque là ? On n'est que peu de choses finalement...

- Dallas, elle s'appelle Dallas, _précise Glenn_.

- Tu te rappelles pas de ton propre prénom ?_ demande Arbalète_. Putain, t'as dû être vachement secouée pour avoir oublié ça.

- Elle est restée toute seule pendant un an Daryl, sois sympa, _fait mon ami_.

Arbalète s'appelait donc Daryl. Prénom que j'avais donné à mon chien, c'est con. Je me rappelle de mon chien mais pas de moi…

- Tu vivais dans l'arbre où ils t'ont trouvé ? _demanda le shérif_.

- Ouais…

- Depuis le début ?

- Ouais…

- Tu as d'autres armes que ton couteau ?

- Ouais… J'ai un pistolet à ma tai…

Je m'arrête là. Je soupire, et me relève en gardant la main menottée au lit près du barreau. Ils connaissaient la réponse, puisque je ne sentais plus l'arme à ma ceinture. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient dû immédiatement la voir, et j'étais sûre qu'ils m'avaient fouillé de partout pour voir si je n'en cachais pas une autre...

- Pourquoi me poser des questions ? C'est un test ?

- C'est pas toi qui pose les questions, assieds toi,_ fait Daryl en pointant l'arme droit sur moi._

- Tu as déjà tué des vivants ?

- Non… J'en ai rarement rencontré, et je les ai toujours ignoré.

- Alors pourquoi tu es là ? _demanda Daryl, d'un air méfiant en levant les bras au ciel_.

- Parce que vous étiez sur le point de décrocher le mec que j'avais pendu pour éloigner les geeks.

- Les quoi ? _demanda Maggie_.

- Les geeks, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelait au début, _répondit Glenn_.

Le shérif posa longuement les yeux sur moi, puis demanda silencieusement à Glenn et Daryl de venir se rassembler dans un coin pour parler entre eux. J'étais là, comme si on décidait de ma vie sans moi. S'ils me laissaient dehors, maintenant, ils ne me reverraient plus jamais.

- On va te soigner, et ensuite on verra si tu peux nous être utile, _revient le shérif._ D'accord ?

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute manière…

Il part, et se voit remercié par mon ami de longue date.

- Tu vas rester avec nous, je les laisserais pas te dégager d'ici.

- Eh,_ fait Daryl à son intention_. Mon frère est encore dans la nature à l'heure qu'il est, je me plains pas pour autant.

Il me regarde d'un air méfiant, c'était son expression standard quand il en venait à croiser mes yeux. Il n'aura qu'à s'y faire parce que je vais rester un bout de temps ici. Ma jambe me fait incroyablement mal. Je crois que le bilan s'avère bien pire que ce que je ne pensais.

- Tu as une jambe cassée, _fait la petite blonde qui était avec nous_. En fait, moi c'est Beth.

- Je peux vraiment pas bouger ?

- On va essayer de te soigner comme on peut mais ça va prendre du temps. Mon père va te faire un plâtre quand on aura récupéré des bandes pour.

Je la remercie, et m'assois sur mon lit, avant que Beth ne me retire les menottes qui me tuaient le poignet. Je reste un moment dans mes pensées, puis prends les béquilles se trouvant au pied de mon lit pour sortir de la salle. J'ai du temps à tuer, autant ne pas rester là à ne rien faire.


End file.
